


Smack!

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), TL;DR these tags are basically the fic, Top Keith (Voltron), but that has nothing to do with anything, klance, they’re fire fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: Keith accidentally discovers one of Lance’s kinks, and he’s not so opposed to it himself.Excerpt:The crack of his hand connecting sharply with Lance's flesh is exquisite, and makes Keith's eyes close momentarily, as he savours the sound along with Lance's muffled whine. He drinks in the way his tan skin tightens with his abs and his cock jumps and twitches, touch-starved and leaking profusely."Are you ready to start behaving?" Keith asks, although he's already impressed with how well Lance is controlling himself. Still, he needs to make a point.





	Smack!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I’ve had plot bunnies whilst cooking dinner, but it’s a far cry from You and Me were Mint to Be...
> 
> It was only supposed to be a short, hump day headcanon for Twitter, but by 2am I’d written a whole fic. So, those of you that are subscribers or familiar with my other fics, if you notice a difference in my style, it’s because it started as something totally different. Basically, it was just my trashy brain letting loose, and if I’m going to write 3k+ on something other than what I should be working on, then I’ll not keep it to myself.

If you’d asked Keith or Lance six months ago if they could see themselves being in a committed relationship, the answer would have been a derisive snort from both of them and they’d have agreed to call you crazy, but they would’ve had their different reasons. 

Lance is free-spirited. A life’s-to-short kinda guy. Not one to pass up a chance; a risk-taker. So up until he’d met Keith he’d been content to try everything (or everyone) that life had thrown at him. But when this dark-haired, dark-eyed, new transfer had turned up for his first day at the fire station where he worked, Lance more or less knew he’d end up in bed with him. He was confident and cocky that way. 

What he hadn’t expected was falling so head-over-heels that within two months they were living together, and thoughts of sharing his future with anyone else simply became unquestionable. 

Keith is… well, content with himself. Comfortable with the life he’s carved out for himself — following in the footsteps of his dad is something he’s proud of. But staying in the small community where he grew up meant constantly being reminded of his father’s tragic death, so needed to move on and start anew. 

It had been risky. Moving to the city, transferring to a new station, but he’d not left anything of note behind, no friends or family, and he’d had no expectations for that to change. So, when the brown-haired, blue-eyed, player at his new place of work had begun hitting on him hard, he’d figured it would be a bit of fun and no more, and never saw just how hard he would fall for him. But Keith just _ knows _ this is it. Lance is the one. 

It’s crazy, but it’s real. He’s never been so sure of anything in his life before. 

And now, here they are. Living together, adopted cat and all, after just a few months — even if it is early days and they’re still learning so much about each other. 

Like...

It's the end of the weekend. Not that it means much when you don’t work a Monday-to-Friday, nine-to-five, but it’s a rare Sunday where they’re both off shift, and they're watching TV. It's Keith's choice of program, but Lance finds it boring. Keith knows this, because he's starting to get fidgety and distracted, so he easily anticipates the moment Lance lunges for the remote and he snatches it quickly away before Lance's hand gets to it. Keith grins triumphantly as he holds it out of reach, but Lance is the youngest of five and isn't easily held back from a challenge — Keith should know this.

Lance pushes himself from his seat hard, up and across Keith, but Keith is agile and has lightning-quick reflexes (Lance should know this) and he misses his target by a whisker. He lands heavily across Keith's knee, forcing the air out of him harshly, and before Keith has time to think of the consequences, he brings his hand down sharply on Lance's backside. 

The cracking sound bounces off the walls, and Keith's apology is on the tip of his tongue — that was not as playful as he had intended it to be, even though he knows his horse-play can get a little rough — but he doesn't get a chance to say he's sorry because, sure, Lance had cried out in reaction to the sudden smack, but Keith hadn’t missed the almost silent, stuttered intake of breath just before he'd let out that yelp, he’d caught the way it left his lips with more of a ring of pleasure than pain. He’d caught the way that Lance had pressed his groin involuntarily into his thigh and he’d caught the look of embarrassment that’d crossed his face before he’d buried it with shame into the cushions. 

Oh. _ Oh! O-ho-ho! Nice... _

Keith uses his lightning-quick reflexes again, this time to grab Lance's wrists and pin them to the sofa where they have come to land, out-stretched above the cushions where his head lies. Lance knows there's nothing he can say to convince Keith that he's mistaken, and gasps when he feels Keith's hand press down in a vice-like grip. There's no need to tell him that at this angle he's powerless against Keith's strength and, even though he instinctively gives a little wriggle to test it anyway, his body has already surrendered to the situation and he knows Keith can feel his rapid arousal trapped against his lap. 

As if it isn't humiliating enough, he hears Keith huff a laugh, which is clearly born of his discomfort. 

Lance turns his head towards Keith, ready to give him a death stare that'll make him back off, but when he looks up he's met with the most devilish expression he's ever seen on Keith's face, and now he's scared. Not scared in a genuine kind of way, but scared in an exciting, exhilarating kind of way, because that look speaks of danger and unpredictability which sends a shiver through his core and _ goddammit_, he thought he was hard already, but somehow there's room for extension despite there being not enough space between them to accommodate it. He watches how Keith's grin becomes something more wicked and he feels the palm of his other hand flatten over the area that’s still tingling slightly, and he starts to rub slow circles into the soft flesh through the fabric of his sweatpants, pressing down with enough pressure to let him know that this is far from a show of affection. This is... preparation. 

Oh. _ Oh, no! No-no-no! _

Keith relishes the look of horror that crosses Lance's face in the split second he realises that his hand is lifting to come down, hard, exactly where he'd struck before. The little struggle he puts up just before the sharp contact only causes Lance's erection to rub against Keith's lap, creating a moment of extreme pleasure which is heightened even more with the sting of Keith's hand as it claps down once more on the same spot. 

Lance cries out in pain, but it's a poor disguise for the grunt of pleasure that's mingled with it, and the thrum of pleasure that courses through him has him bucking into Keith's lap, the rush of blood through his ears makes him deaf to the disapproving huff, which, if he'd heard, might have given him a warning before he felt Keith's fingers in his hair, pulling his head up sharply and making his body still for a moment. 

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so." Keith breathes, his tone low and threatening by his ear, "Only good boys get to cum, and if you think you can change the channel without asking, then you're definitely a bad boy," Keith's words send a pool of heat to his groin, but he tightens his muscles, suppressing the urge to grind down in an effort to live up to Keith's expectations. 

Keith keeps Lance's wrists firmly held in place, but releases his hair in order to free up his hand. He taps it lightly on the back of Lance's thigh and orders him to lift his hips.

Lance drops his face back down on the cushions, masking the trepidation he feels at the request, but complies all the same. He wants to be a good boy, he can be a good boy for Keith. He lifts his stomach and brings his knees up, drawing in a breath as Keith's hand sneaks under his t-shirt and slides it’s way down his spine until his fingers push the elastic of his sweatpants down the backs of his thighs, his lack of underwear no surprise to Keith on a lazy Sunday evening. The move makes his cock pull back then smack against his stomach before it stills, hanging in the space between himself and Keith's lap. It somehow feels even more strained without anything confining it now.

Keith teases his fingertips lightly across Lance's skin, up and down the inside of his thighs, brushing gently against the soft, short hairs because he knows Lance can't stand it. Surprisingly, Lance endures it like a champion, nothing greater than a few uncontrollable shivers, and his breathing becoming deeper and more rapid. Keith trails his fingers higher, tracing the skin between his thighs, his balls, his taint, and he watches Lance's leg muscles quiver as he hears him switch to breathing harshly through his nose, forehead still planted firmly to the cushions underneath his face. 

Keith moves his hand across to smooth over the mound of Lance's ass and he feels his body flinch beneath the touch. Keith grins to himself with delight at the way Lance is reacting to the subliminal thought of what his next move might be, and in all honesty, he's straining hard in his pants himself at the thought of leaving a perfect red impression of his hand on the elegant curve of Lance's rump. 

The crack of his hand connecting sharply with Lance's flesh is exquisite, and makes Keith's eyes close momentarily, as he savours the sound along with Lance's muffled whine. He drinks in the way his tan skin tightens with his abs and his cock jumps and twitches, touch-starved and leaking profusely. 

"Are you ready to start behaving?" Keith asks, although he's already impressed with how well Lance is controlling himself. Still, he needs to make a point.

Lance gasps and nods vigorously. 

Keith's hand connects again, causing Lance to jump and keen. "Answer me," he says, voice low and demanding. 

"Yes!" He chokes out between ragged breaths and the tightness in his throat. 

"Hmm," Keith muses, hamming up his act, "I'm not convinced. I mean, obviously you'd say that. I think I need more proof," he suggests, and runs his fingers along the end of Lance's cock, collecting the almost excessive amount of precum that's there. Lance hisses at the brief contact, then groans when he feels Keith's fingers slick around his hole and breach him almost immediately, still loose enough from their slow, morning sex earlier which had lasted hours. Mostly lazy kisses and gentle touches with Keith curled up against his back, seated deep inside him, comfortably joined together in the most intimate way possible. 

Keith works with his fingers quickly and carefully, revelling in the way Lance is determined to keep still, to be good, but he’s incapable of controlling the desperate noises that keep escaping him, unable to keep them contained. The grip on his wrists has relaxed, but he's _ pretty sure _ Lance isn't thinking of going anywhere soon.

"Jesus, _ Keith_..." 

It's the most he thinks he's ever heard Lance's voice strain, and he won't lie, it's working it's way to his dick so fast it feels like he won't last long himself, but he's not the one being tested for restraint, so...

The sudden loss of Keith's fingers and another crack of his hand practically makes Lance sing, but he's enduring his punishment so well, still refusing to give in to his urges and Keith is starting to think that he's probably earned his reward a while ago now as he tells Lance not to move, _ or else _, and carefully wriggles out from under him, making sure he touches him as little as possible. 

He stands and strips off his pants and boxers quickly whilst admiring the sight of Lance, head down, ass up, on the sofa, hands still in place where he'd left them, sweatpants pulled to his knees, t-shirt bunched up at his shoulders, chest heaving with breaths of exertion and anticipation, leaving Keith in such a state, that he wonders exactly how long he can last.

Lance flinches briefly, as Keith settles himself behind him.

"You've been very good, Lance. Better than I thought you'd be, but are you gonna keep it up?" He watches Lance's body shudder and he wonders for a second if he's not made it, if he's cum untouched, but his breathing keeps a steady pace, and he knows him well enough to be able to read all his little tells that let him know when he's close, and he's pretty far down that road, but not there yet.

Keith can't resist playing with Lance's ass cheeks, squeezing the deep red marks he's made, mercilessly, before giving in to the urge to slap it good and hard, one last time, more for his own pleasure, but it works for Lance too, so what the hell. Lance jolts and the noise He feels Lance beginning to push himself back, desperate for the need for contact, but he stops himself abruptly and Keith is so impressed there's no way he's hesitating now.

He reaches around and wraps a hand around Lance's cock, stroking it slowly to collect the latest slick of precum that's further testimony to Lance's stubborn determination, and uses it to mix with his own, too impatient to go get the lube, but knowing there's enough to get by from what's left of their morning pleasures. 

Keith readies himself behind Lance, lifting the hem of his t-shirt and gripping it out of the way between his teeth. He easily finds his way to Lance's entrance, their bodies instinctively coming together in a way that makes Keith believe that there is such a thing as soul mates, because it's the only logical reason that he can think of, as he pushes into Lance and his body accepts him so absolutely, as he sinks in deeper, feeling the heat and the comfort like he just knows he wouldn't fit this perfectly with anyone else, as he bottoms out, and he swears their souls are connected. 

He breathes out, opening his eyes, slowly gathering his thoughts together as the t-shirt slips from between his lips. His hands find Lance's waist, where he firmly but gently holds him and waits for a sign from Lance to let him know he's okay and he can start to move. Unsurprisingly, it comes quick and needy, Lance groans and tries to start things himself, but Keith stops him right there

"Lance," he warns. His voice is quiet, restrained, "if you want to cum," he reminds him, "you have to be a good boy, be a good boy for me." 

Lance gives a passive nod, and Keith starts fucking him gently, savouring the sensation of Lance filling his senses, already lighting up his brain in ways he doesn't understand or care to. 

He's so worked up he knows he's not got long to go. He needs to make sure Lance is on the same page, so he leans forward and slips his hands under both of his shoulders and pulls him back up with him until he's got him sitting in his lap, Keith's knees together and Lance's spread apart on either side. Keith lowers a hand between his partner's legs and feels for himself how hard Lance is and how tight his balls are, feeling a little bit bad for him, but mostly feeling pleased with himself. 

Lance gasps at the sensation and Keith feels him clench around him which is almost too much. He needs to cum, and he needs it now. 

"Move for me, baby, show me what you've got... You've been so, so good... Make me cum and you'll get your reward." 

He's barely finished talking and Lance has started moving, lifting himself up and down on tired thighs, but he's determined to finish Keith off the best he can. From this position, Lance can grind down hard and make Keith go so deep inside him it's almost painful, and he loves it. 

Keith keeps one hand around Lance's length and let's Lance take control of the pace for them both, naturally fucking into his hand as he moves himself rhythmically on Keith's cock, riding him hard so all Keith needs to do is keep still and let Lance pleasure him, like it's his only purpose in life. 

He knows Keith is close, knows the tell-tale noises he makes as the build up starts to get too much, the quiet little hums that start like groans and get louder until he can't breathe through just his nose anymore, and when his lips part the sounds become pretty little 'ughs', punched out in quick succession, until his hands are grasping wildly, and although Lance can't see his face right now, he knows how he'll look. Face scrunched tightly, eyebrows almost touching, colour flooding his normally pale complexion until -

Lance is unbearably close too, but he's gonna do this, he can do this. He told Keith he'd be good and he's gonna keep his word. His muscles are tight and sore but he knows it'll be over soon. He feels Keith's hand desperately seeking something to grasp, so he takes it in his own and presses it to his chest, his other hand tightens its grip around his shaft and he has to bite his lip to distract himself from cumming right then, but now Keith is pushing into him from below, and it stings a bit, but Lance thinks he's never been so filled up in his life. Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, Keith starts to talk, "Oh... my... f-fuck, baby, fuck... so close... you're so good... cum with me, cum... on... my... cock..." and Keith shudders his release deep inside him, Lance releases at the very same time, somehow managing to keep moving for Keith, while he feels his hand pump him through one of the strongest orgasms of his life, body ready to collapse, but desperate to chase every wave of pleasure until he's absolutely certain he's completely spent. 

Keith still has his arms around him and is pushing into him with every aftershock that pulses through his body, despite the fact that he's already becoming soft and Lance is suddenly aware of the reality that he's made a big mess on the throw, but if he stays like this, there's going to be an even bigger mess. So he slips carefully off of Keith's lap and out of his grasp, then gingerly lowers himself onto the throw, muscles screaming as he lies down and carefully guides Keith to lie down behind him. 

Keith is like a koala; he wraps him up tightly, draping his limbs over Lance as if he might float away, and sleepily presses kisses to every surface of his skin his lips can reach. Lance buries himself into the cocoon of his warmth with a hum, starting to feel a little chilly as the sweat begins to cool on his arms and legs. Keith senses it, and rubs his aching thighs with the purpose of warming him up, soothing his overworked body and conveying his affection all at once. 

They don't talk much in this moment, they never do. There's nothing they can say that their bodies haven't said already, so they bask in the afterglow and bring themselves gently back to reality with silent touches and reverencing kisses. 

Once Keith recovers enough energy to get up, he runs Lance a cosy bath, and while he's soaking away his aches and pains, Keith prepares the coffee table with an array of snacks and swaps the throw on the sofa for the duvet from their bed. 

After he's made sure Lance is comfortably settled, he nips in the shower himself and feels blissfully happy afterwards, as he settles himself on his side of the sofa and draws Lance into his side. He wants to tease Lance about his new discovery, but not now, he’ll definitely make sure he does tomorrow though. 

He twists awkwardly, but manages to plant a kiss to his forehead, just above his temple and Lance hums in appreciation. 

"Babe?" Lance asks as he turns to look up at him. 

"Yeah?" Keith answers, unsure what to make of his hesitant tone.

"Umm... you haven't... seen the remote, have you?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to @letmebelex for thrashing out my sleep-deprived ramblings and pointing out (rightfully) when I’ve gone a little too extra XD. Also, thanks for coming up with the most obvious title in minutes after I’d spent several hours agonising over it!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friends, the rest of the Klasix, who are always there to inspire and encourage me. Go check out their fics in the Klasix_Master_collection that this fic is already part of. 
> 
> As usual, you can find me (and please come and chat to me, I talk to everyone!) on
> 
> Tumblr - @crazyrandomhappenklance (master blog is miles-from-home)  
Twitter - @ crazyrandomhap1  
Discord - crazyrandomhappenklance#5381  
Instagram - crazy.r.h.klance
> 
> Come and join us — reader, writer or both — at Voltron fanfic-ers on Facebook, Tumblr and Discord☺️


End file.
